Just One Kiss
by Maarty
Summary: Využila ho snad jen? WARNING: Koukněte se na žánr, než to začnete číst.


„That's my girl." Zašeptal Hannibal a rozhodnul se ji políbit. Přestože to bez jejího svolení bylo rude, tak to musel udělat. Věděl, že když to neudělá v ten okamžik, tak už možná nikdy. Potřeboval se jí dotknout nějak intimněji. Pouhé pohlazení prstu nebo jejich dřívější „bitka" mu ani zdaleka nestačili. Chtěl se s ní rozloučit patřičně… a taky v ní zanechat neurčité pocity. Věděl, že ho milovala, ona to věděla taky, ale nehodlala si to přiznat a jednat podle toho.  
Násilím se k ní přitisknul, ale ona se nebránila. Vlastně nehnula ani brvou… až když pak najednou, až už se Hannys chtěl odtáhnout, tak ho chytila za kravatu a přitáhla si ho k sobě zpět.   
Hannibal byl příjemně překvapen a pokusil se ji políbit tak, jak se slušelo a patřilo. Oba se do polibku tak pohroužili, že jim nedošlo, že k nim směřuje spousty polišů.  
Až když už byly vyraženy dveře, tak si Hannibal uvědomil svoji chybu. Nechal se unést jejím polibkem a zapomněl na útěk.  
„Poslední polibek před popravou…" blesklo mu hlavou známé klišé a rozhodl se, že si tedy ten polibek patřičně užije…  
„Policie! Ruce za hlavu a ustupte od ní!" křičel jakýsi maník.  
Hannibal si uvědomil, že z pohledu policajtů nebylo vidět to, jak si ho u sebe Clarice drží za kravatu, ale jen to, že on ji drží za paže oproti ledničce. Všichni si mohli dost dobře myslet, že jí prostě chtěl ublížit, nebo že ji násilně políbil.  
Clarice prostě využila toho, že je do ní zamilovaný, aby ho poslala zpět do cely, nebo možná na křeslo. Nebyl překvapený, byl zklamaný. Odtrnul se od Clarice, na pár okamžiků se na ni zvědavě zadíval, pak od ní ale ustoupil, zvednul ruce nad hlavu a otočil se čelem k týpkům od policie.  
Dřív než se k němu někdo z nich odvážil přiblížit, tak měla Clarice vlasy vytáhlé z ledničky a stála těsně za Hannibalem.  
„Ruce za záda, doktore." Řekla zřetelně, aby i ostatní věděli, že ho ona zatýká.  
Hannibal k ní otočil hlavu, pak se z úšklebkem otočil zpět k chlapům, dávaje ruce dolů za záda. Kupodivu to nechal bez komentáře. Ucítil, jak mu zaklapla okolo obou zápěstí pouta. _„Proč to muselo skončit takhle, Clarice?"_ ptal se jí v duchu.  
Nečekal žádnou odpověď, ale dostalo se mu jí. Ne, že by byla verbální… prostě ucítil, jak mu do pravé ruky položila malý kovový předmět. Okamžitě ho poznal… dala mu klíček od pout!  
Přestože byl v duchu maximálně zmatený, tak na sobě navenek nedal nic znát. Clarice se ujistila, že Hannibal ví o klíčku a že si ho schoval, než si ho obešla. Na pár vteřin se mu zadívala do očí. Uviděla tam úlevu a radost. Hned se otočila k poděšeným polišům. Ještě nikdy nejspíš nezatýkali nikoho ze seznamu deseti nejhledanějších uprchlíků.  
„Tak… buďte k němu slušní a on bude také, že doktore?" mírně k němu otočila hlavu.  
„Jistě."opáčil Hannibal. Pochopil, co tím chtěla říct – nechtěla žádného z těch lidí, co ho budou převážet, mrtvého.  
Otočila se k doktorovi zpět čelem. „Půjdeme, doktore."  
Nikdo se neodvážil nic navrhnout nebo komentovat. Clarice, jako agentka, jim všem prakticky velila. Nikdo až na nějakého mladého zelenáče.  
„Prohledávat ho nebudete, zvláštní agentko?"  
Clarice se na něj znuděně podívala a otočila se k Hannibalovi. „Prosím, rozkročte se, doktore."  
Ze zadu zaslechli, jak se někdo ptá. „Proč ho prosí?"  
Hannibal se tím směrem zadíval a Clarice k němu vzhlédla. Byl naštvaný.   
Rozhodla se, že radši upoutá jeho pozornost na sebe a začala ho prohledávat. Hannibala to efektivně odtrhlo od toho maníka a zadíval se na Clariciny bezchybně pracující ruce. Prvně nohy, pak pas, záda, ruce…  
Něco našla. V jeho pravém rukávu. Opatrně to „něco" vytáhla. Byl to Harpy… ten Harpy, kterým rozkuchal Pazziho, ten, kterým zabil Mattea, ten, kterým ublížil spoustě lidí. Překvapeně si ho prohlédla a vrazila si ho do kapsy. Věděla, že ho Hannibal bude chtít zpět, až uteče… jakýmkoliv způsobem to bude.

Hannibal si dost dobře uměl odemčít pouta přestože to už nějakých sedm let nedělal. Šlo to lehce a bez povšimnutí, protože ruce měl opět spoutané za zády. Clarice zajímalo, jak to chce Hannibal udělat. Dva strážní seděli po jeho stranách a ona sama naproti němu.  
Po několika málo minutách se na ni usmál a jí bylo jasné, že ruce už má volné. Jen nevěděla, co bude dál. Hannibal se na ni pořád usmíval a pronesl: "Gentlemani?" Chlapi se na něj podívali, ale pak je najednou přetáhnul po hlavě. Každou rukou jednoho. Udělal to tak surově, že každému se z nosu spustila krev a jak se hlavou praštili o stěnu, tak ztratili vědomí.  
"Co se tam vzadu děje?" zeptal se řidič.  
Clarice se ujala slova, načež na ni Hannibal zůstal překvapeně zírat. "Nic. Agentu Barretovi je nevolno, zastavil byste prosím?"  
Řidiči se to nelíbilo, ale co měl dělat? Asi během dvou minut zastavil a vystoupil z auta, že agentům otevře. Zevnitř to totiž z určitých důvodů nešlo.  
"Clarice, dejte mi svoji zbraň." Promluvil konečně Hannibal.  
Nevěřícně si ho změřila pohledem.   
"A lehněte si na zem. Jen ho omráčím jako ty dva, slibuju."dodal Hannibal… spíš rozkázal.  
Clarice se na něj zamračila, podala mu svoji .45 a lehla si na zem tváří k podlaze. Když agent otevřel dveře, tak uslyšela jen:  
"Co to…?" ucítila jak Hannibal vysedl z antonu, pak už jen zazněly dvě tlumené rány. První jak agenta praštil a druhá jak dopadl na zem.  
Clarice se zvednula ze země a vysedla taky z antonu. Zkontrolovala agenta a pak se otočila k Hannibalovi, který si akorát úplně sundal náramky a hodil je do antonu.  
"Omlouvám se, doktore, nechtěla jsem, aby Vás…" začala váhavě.   
Hannibal ji toho ale ušetřil. "Clarice, to všechno je v pořádku. Stálo mi to za to, nechat se na pár minut zatknout."  
"Ale co kdybych…?"začala Clarice protestovat.  
Hannibal se na ni usmál a přistoupil k ní. "I tak by to stálo za to, Clarice." Zašeptal. "Nechci na Vás naléhat, ale nemám moc času. Půjdete teď se mnou?" zeptal se s nadějí v očích.  
Sklopila oči a zakroutila hlavou. "Ne, doktore, nemůžu." Dřív než na to stihnul nějak zareagovat, tak vytáhla z kapsy jeho Harpy a podala mu ho. "Slibte, že nebudete zabíjet, když Vás teď nechám odejít."  
Hannibal slyšel, jak se jí třepal hlas a taky nejspíš brečela. Nevěděl to, měla skloněnou hlavu. Něžně ji chytil ta bradu a donutil ji se na něj podívat. Nic neřekl, věděl, že už se rozhodla a nechtěl ji k ničemu nutit. Sklonil se k ní a jemně otřel svoje rty o její. Neprotestovala, tak se k ní přitisknul pevněji. Líbali se tam hodnou chvíli, než se Hannibal konečně odtrhnul. Věděl, že to klidně mohl být i jejich poslední polibek. Prsty jí naposledy přejel po tváři a ustoupil od ní.  
"Kam půjdete, doktore?" Pípla Clarice ještě roztřepanějším hlasem.  
Hannibal se na ni znovu usmál. "To není důležité."   
Odvrátila se od něj pohledem, aby neviděl ty další potoky slz. "Sbohem." Pronesla téměř neslyšitelně.  
"Nashledanou." Odpověděl na to Hannibal.  
Když se pak za několik desítek vteřin otočila, tak už tam Hannibal nebyl. Nikde po něm nebylo ani stopy.  
"Miluju tě." Kuňkla a rozešla se ošetřit omráčené agenty.  
…

Rok a půl. Už to byl rok a půl, co ho nechala odejít. Každý den, každou hodinu, každou minutu si uvědomovala, jako tehdy udělala chybu. Ne, že ho nechala jít, ale tu že nešla s ním.  
Už dávno nebyla agentkou. Velice brzy po jeho "útěku" si uvědomila, že nemůže dál být mezi těmi, co ho hledají s podtitulkem "živý nebo mrtvý".  
Odstěhovala se z DC a v jednom menším městě se přidala k policii. Už ale nechodila na akce, vzala místo koronera.  
Nebylo to nic příjemného, ale jí to vyhovovalo. Mrtví neměli blbé otázky.  
Akorát byly Vánoce a Clarice si pod krédem "mrtví neutečou" vzala volno. I jako ty předešlé Vánoce si chtěla doma sednout k nějakému filmu a opít se do bezvědomí. Začala pít… ale ne nijak moc. Bylo to víc než dřív, ale pořád v mezích… snad kromě svátků, kdy bývaly rodiny pohromadě. To používala taktiku prášky na spaní, nebo přítele Jacka Danielse… jindy se prostě zahrabala do své práce.  
Tentokrát vyhrál Jack Daniels, ale Clarice usnula dřív, než se stihnula pořádně opít. Pěkně na pohovce, před zaplou televizí.  
Dvě hodiny na to, do stejného pokoje vešla postava v klasickém obleku a klobouku. Jak moc by byla Clarice šťastná, kdyby ho tam viděla! Ze stolku vzal ovladač a vypnul televizi u které byl předtím stejně vyplý zvuk a zase ovladač vrátil na původní místo.  
Sehnul se ke spící Clarice a vzal ji do náručí. Spontánně mu obtočila ruce okolo krku a přitiskla se mu tváří k ramenu. Onen muž se sám pro sebe usmál a rozešel se s ní v náručí do druhého patra, kde měla ložnici.  
Opatrně ji tam položil na postel a odhrnul jí pramen vlasů z tváře. Znovu se usmál, když se Clarice naklonila k jeho ruce. Přisednul si k ní na postel a sklonil se nad ni. "Je to tak dlouho." Zašeptal než ji políbil na rty.  
Věděl, že se Clarice jen tak neprobudí, takže si to mohl dovolit.

Ráno. Clarice probudilo vycházející slunce. Nechtěla ale otevírat oči, věděla, že to po propité noci nebude nejlepší nápad. Otočila se na bok, aby na ni nesvítilo. Když jí po pár vteřinách začal pracovat mozek, tak jí přišlo divné, že na ni svítí slunce.  
_Co to? Přece v obýváku nemám okno na východ…_ Prudce sebou trhnula a otevřela oči dokořán.  
Pár vteřin se rozkoukávala než mohla zaostřit na stěnu její ložnice.  
_Přece jsem v noci nešla sem… zůstala jsem dole… co se to sakra!…_ její myšlenkový posun přerušil hlas za jejími zády.   
"Dobré ráno, Clarice."  
Prudce se otočila… což byla velká chyba. Zaprvé to nebylo nic hezkého na její bolavou hlavu, za druhé jí svítilo slunce do tváře a hlava ji rozbolela ještě víc a za třetí… skončila přímo na muži, který na ni promluvil. Nemohla uvěřit tomu, že ho znovu vidí. Co vidí! Leží na něm na své posteli.  
"Zajímavý pozdrav, Clarice. Stačilo by, dobré ráno, ale tohle je samozřejmě mnohem příjemnější."culil se na ni.  
Clarice přemohl ten rok a půl vzteku, kvůli tomu, že se neukázal a praštila ho. Prostě mu jednu vrazila. Hned toho taky litovala… a to nejen proto, že se jejich pozice teď obrátily a Hannibal ležel na ní, pevně ji drže oproti posteli. Naháněl tak hrůzu a Clarice si přála vrátit čas. Měla ho políbit ne praštit. Poslední dobou jednala moc impulzivně. U mrtvol to bylo jedno, ale u Hannibala Lectera to nebyl nejlepší tah. Začaly jí téct slzy… ne kvůli tomu, že by se ho bála, ale kvůli tomu promarněnému roku a půl.  
"Přišel jsem sem v míru, Clarice… co si myslíte, že bych vám teď měl udělat?"  
Vzdorovitě k němu vzhlédla. "Dělejte si, co chcete… MĚ je to jedno, doktore! Pro mě za mě si mě třeba upečte na rožni! Proč jste se vrátil! Nebo spíš proč jste se nevrátil dřív… hned! Víte a už tehdy jste věděl, že jakmile zmizíte za rohem, tak mi budete scházet! Proč jste se jen prostě neotočil zpět! Určitě moc dobře víte, jak jsem se posledního půl roku měla… takže už je mi všechno jedno! Hůř už být nemůže! Doufám, že máte nějaký dobrý recept!" zoufale se ho snažila vytočit, aby jí ublížil, aby ho mohla vinit.  
Pár vteřin na ni zůstal nevěřícně zírat. Opravdu si myslela, že by jí byl schopný ublížit? Prudce se k ní naklonil, jako tehdy u ledničky, tentokrát se ale zastavil jen pár milimetrů od její tváře. Ani se nehnula, jen dál brečela.  
"Nikdy bych ti nemohl ublížit." Zašeptal aniž by se od ní odtáhnul, jejich rty se navzájem dotýkaly, když mluvil. Tykal jí… poprvé v životě jí tykal.  
"Fyzicky možná…" zabrblala mu proti rtům vzdorovitě.  
Hannibal toho využil k tomu, aby ji políbil. Pokud byla pravda to, co říkala a on VĚDĚL, že byla, tak by se neměl dočkat negativní reakce. Nedočkal. Vrátila mu polibek a konečně přestala vzlykat. Pustil jí tedy ruce, které se mu hned na to, obtočily kolem zad a přitáhly si ho k sobě pevněji.  
Hannibal se jí usmál oproti rtům a jeho ruce se proplazily k jejímu pasu…

Okolo šesté hodiny večer se Hannibal probudil. Clarice ještě v poklidu spala. Tolikrát ji viděl v noci, když spala, ale nikdy nevypadala tak krásně. Vlasy jí trčely na všechny světové strany, ale pro něj byla tou nejnádhernější ženou na světě. Nemohl se nebažit pohledu na její krásnou tvářičku na jeho hrudi. Jednou rukou ji hladil po zádech a druhou svíral její ruku, která mu spočívala na hrudi.  
Tolik ji miloval. Proč jen nepřišel dřív? Chtěl aby si opravdu pořádně uvědomila, co k němu cítí? Bylo to téměř nesnesitelné čekání i pro něj. Následující den budou Vánoce. Má pro ni skvělý dárek, který se jí bude určitě líbit.  
Opatrně začal vstávat. Nechtěl ji probudit, chtěl aby si odpočinula a on mohl v klidu připravit večeři. Tentokrát radši nebude vařit nic pohoršujícího, spíš něco vegetariánského…  
Clarice se probudila hned jak byl pryč z postele. Zívla a zůstala spokojeně zírat na nahého muže, který akorát odcházel do koupelny. Najednou jako by se jí rozsvítilo a byla také ven z postele, následujíce svého "nového" milence do koupelny.

Po společné koupeli vylezli už oblečení ven. Když ale slezli dolů do kuchyně, tak je čekalo velice nemilé překvapení.  
Na kuchyňském stole seděl Jackie Crawford, míříce na ně svou zbraní.  
Clarice, která šla až za Hannibalem si ho obešla a zůstala stát před ním, relativně vzato ho kryjíc. Hannibalovi se to nelíbilo, ale dřív než stihnul něco udělat, tak promluvil Jackie.  
"Clarice, nevěřil jsem spoustě věcí, ale teď vidím, že jsem se pletl. Zajímalo by mě, co jste mu nabídla za jméno Buffalo Billa… nebo jste mu nakonec opravdu pomohla utéct? Jsem znechucený. Agentka FBI a dělá šlapku, takovémuhle…"  
Tohle Jackie přehnal a on to věděl. Byl to účel. Věděl, že ten nejhorší trest pro Hannibala bude smrt Clarice. Mohlo by se myslet, že Crawford by tak daleko nezašel… dřív možná ne. Teď už ale začínal být senilní a za KAŽDOU cenu se chtěl proslavit zatknutím Hannibala Lectera, než odejde do důchodu.   
Clarice po něm vystartovala a dřív než ji Hannibal stihnul zadržet, tak padnul výstřel.

Hannibal Lecter podruhé v životě odmítal uvěřit vlastním očím a přál si, aby to všechno byl jen zlý sen. Stala se věc které se bál nejvíc. Až do této chvíle si odmítal představit, co by dělal, kdyby se to opravdu stalo. Vždy si myslel, že by ji ochránil, že by nikomu nedovolil, aby jí ublížil! Teď ji ale viděl padat zraněnou k zemi.  
Rychle se k ní natáhnul a zachytil ji, aby nespadla na zem… nechtěl, aby si ublížila ještě víc. Pořád mu ještě hořel malý plamínek naděje, že by to snad nebylo nic vážného. Když se nad ní ale sklonil a podíval se na její hruď, tak plamínek zhasnul. Clarice byla mrtvá dřív než ji zachytil. Sesunul se s ní na zem a nevěřícně vzhlédnul k Jackovi.  
V jeho pohledu nebyl žádný vztek, byla tam bezmocnost, čistá bezmocnost.  
Jackie seskočil ze stolu a udělal pár kroků k Hannibalovi a Clarice, vítězně se na Hannibala šklebíce.  
Hannibal měl poprvé pocit, že by se snad mohl rozbrečet. Takový triumf, ale Jackiemu nemohl dovolit. Namísto toho naprosto kontrolovaným hlasem pronesl.  
"Tak, Jacku, užil sis to? Rád zabíjíš nevinné, že? Tak rád jako jsi mi předhazoval svoje FBI hračky? Tak si posluž a konečně mě zabij. Chceš to už tak dlouho…"  
Jackie se na Hannibala povýšeně zašklebil a přidřepnul si k němu.   
"Hannibale, já chci abys trpěl. Ne, abys byl nezbytně mrtvý a…" podíval se dolů na Clarice. Věděl, že Hannibal mu teď nic neudělá. Věděl že na to nemá dost sil. Odhrnul jí pramen vlasů z tváře a pečlivě jí ho zasunul za ucho, jak to vždy dělal Hannibal. "A přišel jsem na to, že nejjednodušeji to půjde, když zabiju ji… a tebe nechám hnít v nějaké kobce do konce života."  
Hannibal na něj znechuceně zíral. Nic ale neudělal. "Pokud mě teď nezabiješ ty, Jacku, tak se zabiju sám a to ty moc dobře víš. Takže konečně vystřel. Budeš si do konce života vyčítat, žes to neudělal."  
Jackie se nad tím viditelně zamyslel… nakonec se ale jen usmál. "Dobrý pokus, Hannibale. Sám se nezabiješ, o to se osobně postarám."  
Na to tam vletěla přepadovka a obklíčila Hannibala pořád ještě svírajícího Claricino tělo.  
"Ruce vzhůru, doktore, vstaňte a postavte se ke zdi."  
Hannibal na ně vůbec nereagoval jen stále zíral na Clarice a něco jí šeptal.  
Když ho vyzvali napotřetí, tak konečně vstal, naposledy hladíc Clarice po tváři.

Další den byl na všech titulních stranách všech novin palcový titulek: "Hannibal "kanibal" Lecter zatčen! Ex-agentka FBI zastřelena při pokusu o napadení zatýkajícího agenta Jacka Crawforda…"

A následující den byl na titulních stranách další palcový titulek: " Hannibal "Kanibal" spáchal sebevraždu ve své vězeňské cele, kde si měl odpykávat svůj doživotní trest!"  
Ani Jackie mu v tom nezabránil…

THE END

© Marty


End file.
